


you'll always be safe here

by yk_ithadtohappen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Ending?, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I've never done this before, M/M, Minor Violence, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk_ithadtohappen/pseuds/yk_ithadtohappen
Summary: Dream has killed a lot of people but George is always there to save him from himself.Pretty much a song fic for if i killed someone for you by alec benjamin but it has a different ending.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	you'll always be safe here

The first time Dream killed a man, he panicked. Back then, he had run to the only place he knew he could be safe and had fallen into the arms of the only man he knew he could trust.

George slowly and silently led him to the bathroom and sat him down inside the bath. Together, they washed him of the blood and the dirt and watched it circle down the drain. Next, George pulled his first aid kit out from under the sink and carefully tended to every cut that scattered Dream’s body. He found clean clothes, left over from the last time Dream had spent the night, and they finally sat down opposite from each other on the bed. For the first time that night, George looked at him with a question in his eyes, but Dream knew he wouldn’t say anything aloud.

Dream took a deep breath before saying, “I had to do it or he would’ve killed me first.” That was all he was able to get out before tears began to streak down his face, sobs wracking his body. George quickly pulled him into a hug and Dream cried and cried for years or minutes until their arms went numb and his eyes were dry.

“It’s okay, Dream. You’ll always be safe here,” George said with a somber expression. “This had to happen someday. You’ve trained and fought your entire life knowing that one day, hurting them wouldn't be enough anymore.” They stayed like this all night, hugs and sniffles and the occasional hiccup. By the time George had woken up in the morning, Dream’s spot was empty and cold beside him.

Dream showed up bloodied again a few weeks later, and mere days again after that. It became a sick sort of routine for them, the hurried knocking at odd hours of the night, the rush of warm water from the tap, the peel of bandages. George found himself checking over and over if he had supplies for the next time Dream appeared, knowing it could be within a minute.

The movies had always made it seem like the second, or fifth, or twentieth was easier somehow, more bearable. Yet even after almost a year, George could see the pain in Dream’s eyes with every person that was dead because of him. No matter how hard they tried to scrub the blood from his hands, he could still feel it under his fingertips.

One night, George wakes up to the sound of whispers beside him. In the darkness, he looks over, expecting the same empty space he saw every morning, but was pleasantly surprised to see the smiling mask and green hoodie. The faint smile that began to grow on his face quickly disappeared though when he saw Dream’s mouth moving in a repeated mantra. George leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

 _“He’s taking over. He’s taking over. He’s taking over._ ”

_He’s winning_

Dream wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his hand to see dark red blood coming with it. In the broken glass surrounding him, he caught the eye of a strange man with blonde hair staring at him and jumped back in surprise, reaching for his side to draw his knife. He watched as the other man copied his movements before realizing that was _him_.

“No no no,” Dream muttered, stepping away slowly. “I didn’t mean to, I swear, please let me go. I won’t do it again, I promise.” The ghost of a smirk broke through his reflection’s face before it was wiped away, just as quickly as it had come.

Dream grabbed his bag and shoved the bloodied shards inside, not wanting to risk leaving any evidence behind that could be traced back to him. He took one last look around the empty house before walking right out the door. A flash went off in front of him, and he saw reporters taking pictures of the destruction with sirens blaring in the background.

 _George_ , he thought as he travelled, pulling on his mask in a hurry. _I need to find George. He’ll know what to do. He understands._

Dream knocked incessantly on the door to the small cottage in front of him.

When George opened the door, he knew something would be different this time with the way Dream looked at him, determination in his eyes rather than his usual sorrow, but he let the other inside anyway.

“They caught me this time,” Dream says, panting from the run. “They saw my face, they know who I am, _George they know who I am._ ”

“Hey it’s ok,” George replied. His voice was soothing when he continued on, “Come in. I’ve told you you’ll always be safe here.” George took Dream by the hand and shut the door behind him.

They walked into the bathroom to clean him off, already falling into the unspoken routine that was far more familiar than it should have been.

“Who was it?” George asked as he turned to replace their first aid kit under the sink. “Who was worth this much risk, caused this much carelessness?” He felt the air prickle behind him. The silence that they had settled in suddenly felt confining, and George could almost imagine the ghost of a hand constricting around his neck. He furrows his brow and turns around to see-

“You’re not Dream,” he breathed, terrified of the creature in front of him that looked like his best friend.

The being smirked, finally free from pretending to be a terrified young boy. “Took you long enough. You want to know who I killed, do you?” Fake Dream leaned closer and George shrank, his back hitting the wall, “Oh but you already know. You noticed the nightmares that Dream would have. You heard me clawing my way up from nothing. You watched as both of us struggled within one body, trying to win. Well, Dream is dead now, and you knowing that is a little bit of a problem for me.”

George inhaled shakily. _This is who he meant_ , George thought. _All those nights of tossing and turning. The one who was taking over and winning_. He gazed up at the Nightmare standing before him.  
George inhaled shakily and tried to come to terms with the Nightmare that was standing before him.

“Dream is stronger than you,” George whispered, “I know he’s in there somewhere. It’s me, Dream. Please, come back.” The light in Nightmare’s eyes flickered, and that slight hesitation was enough for George to know that Dream was still alive, still fighting for their lives.

“You know nothing,” Nightmare scoffed and began pulling his knife from its holster before he was stopped. “What the fuck,” he muttered as he fought an invisible tug of war against himself. Suddenly, his neck snapped up, and he shot George a startled look. _“Run._ ”

George could have listened, could have taken this small break in Nightmare’s facade as an opportunity to get far away, but he stayed. If Dream got through for even a millisecond, George knew he could be brought back for good. The little flame of hope that had begun to fade away returned once more, and George took a step closer to Dream who stepped away in fear.

“Better get away quick, Georgie,” Nightmare hummed, still in a silent battle with his own hand. “I’ll kill you.”

“No you won’t. He won’t let you. Dream, come on. You’ve won against him before, I know you can do it again.” George would do anything he could to save Dream from the mess inside his own mind. He’d go to the end of the world with him if he had to.

But Nightmare didn’t give him the chance. “Dream is gone,” he says with a chuckle as he wrenched his arm from Dream’s grip and raised it to deliver the killing blow.

George squeezed his eyes shut and whispered one final, “I love you.”

The knife crashed to the floor and the dull thud of Dream’s mask followed soon after. George looked up to see tears pouring out of Dream’s eyes and pulled him into a hug before Nightmare could reclaim his body once again.

“I’m sorry,” Dream sobbed into George’s shoulder, “I don’t know what he wants from me. I always put you in danger. I’m so sorry, George.”

“It’s okay, Dream,” George replied, tears of his own threatening to spill out. “I know that wasn’t you. You’re so strong. No matter what he does, what he says, I’ll always be here.”

“Thank you,” Dream muttered. They stood together for a while, and George knew that even if Nightmare threatened him a thousand times over, he’d come back to help Dream every time.

_“You’ll always be safe here”_

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been writing bits of different fanfics for years but this is my first time finishing one! leave a comment if you can :) i’d love to hear opinions or improvements. if you’re reading this, thank you so much it means more than you’ll ever know.
> 
> (also it was meant to be romantic but idk how to write actual romance so take it as platonic if you want)
> 
> be my friend @ ykithadtohappen on twitter


End file.
